


Current

by aam5ever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, this song got me good alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Hannibal prepares a meal and experiences a mix up with his usual classical music playlist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Roslyn by Bon Iver & St. Vincent

“Hannibal...” Will watched as he chopped vegetables, clean and concise cuts that went through evenly every time. He let the knife slice its way through the skin and the juice of each one before moving on to the other. All Will could do was watch as he went closer, eventually at his side. He felt the warmth of Hannibal next to him as he stood there, eyes drawn to the way his hands moved and worked over each other when necessary. “You're really good at that.”

 

Appreciating the somewhat sudden but sweet compliment, his lips tugged towards a smile on his worn features. He didn't take his eyes off his work. “Yes, well I suppose they say practice makes perfect.” Hannibal began to wash a lemon that he was going to use. “I simply take that phrase to heart.” It was the way that he said it that made Will softly smile.

 

Leaning a little against the counter, sure to be out of the other man’s way, Will nodded. It only made sense, based on Hannibal’s... background. Yes, background was a good word. “Looks like it.” The little exchange drifted away into more comfortable silence. Only the soft sounds classical music Hannibal often cooked to played over it all. 

 

It was a little while of gentle observation and Hannibal’s own concentration before the song changed to something a bit unexpected. A guitar began to strum. “I never heard this before.” Will raised his head from Hannibal’s work, towards the speaker that played the music. 

 

“Nor have I.” Hannibal told him truthfully. His hands slowly came to a stop as he went to wash them, using the small remote next to Will to debate either turning the music up or moving on to the regularly scheduled pianists in the line up. Will shifted ever so slightly as Hannibal reached over, and he heard the music grow louder.

 

“Up with your turret  
Aren't we just terrified?”

 

It was an interesting song, to say the least. The fact that Hannibal found it intriguing enough to listen to was what caught Will the most. “Hm.” He seemed to think about it, settling the remote down next to Will again. Thinking he was about to get back to cooking again, Will pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and let his back lean against the counter again.

 

Hannibal looked at him before extending his hand. The song played on in the background as he asked, “May I have this dance?”

 

Having not expected that, the first reaction he got was, “What?”

 

“May I have this dance?” He found himself smiling with amusement at Will’s genuine expression, which was an even mix between confused and unsure.

 

Will tentatively took Hannibal’s hand, saying a simple, “Sure.” He felt himself pulled more towards the center of the kitchen, away from the food and the knives as his feet felt the cool tile floor underneath them. An involuntary shiver chanced its way down his back just as Hannibal let his other hand rest there, right near his side. With not much other choice, or that much want to have another choice, Will found himself moving with Hannibal to the odd, charming song.

 

“Sea and the rock below  
Cocked to the undertow...”

 

It was awfully romantic. Will looked at Hannibal, who had this look on his face. Something Will didn't know how to describe, or just let himself... not think too much about. All he could think about was how under Hannibal’s gaze, he felt calmer than he would have in any of the years before. 

 

Hannibal turned with Will, letting the music sway with them to the steady guitar with its dipping notes. The vocals echoed to both of their ears as everything slowed, only to pick up again. Will was close to Hannibal the entire time, feet moving like mirrors of each other as their dancing began to turn into gentle rocking to the rhythm.

 

“Won't let you talk me  
Won't let you talk me... down...”

 

They both held onto each other, Hannibal softly pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead as the song finally came to its bittersweet end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
